Saga przetrwania wszechświata
to siódma saga anime Dragon Ball Super. Bazuje na odcinkach od 77 oraz mandze Dragon Ball Super. Fabuła Zwyczajny dzień Kakarotto, na targu sprzedaje warzywa, a podczas drogi powrotnej atakują go rabusie, z którymi wygrywa walkę. W domu się przebiera i odlatuje na trening z Whisem dając mu i Beerusowi smaczny prezent. Przypomina sobie o turnieju u Zenō, więc przylatuje do niego przypominając mu o tym. Potem leci do świata Kaiōshinów, aby ich o tym poinformować i nagle zjawia się Daishinkan, który podaje czas i miejsce turnieju i informuje o jego zasadach. Kapłan każe sprowadzić trzech wojowników na mecz pokazowy, który ma pokazać Zenō z przyszłości ideę turniejów. Gokū dostaje burę od Beerusa i Kaiōshina, którzy nie są zadowoleni z zasad turnieju. Saiyanin chce sprowadzić innych zawodników. Goten jest za młody, Vegeta odmawia, ale proponuje udział Gohana. Gohan początkowo nie chce się zgodzić, ale kiedy Gokū wyjawia możliwość zniszczenia wszechświata, a Videl uważa, że syn powinien słuchać ojca, w końcu się godzi. Satan i Bū odwiedzają córkę i zięcia. Gokū werbuje Bū. Razem z Gohanem, Satanem i Bū lecą na planetę Kaiōshinów i do świata Zenō. Tam spotykają przeciwników z Dziewiątego Wszechświata, Trio niebezpieczeństwa. Daishinkan zabiera wszystkich na stadion turniejowy. Pojawiają się bogowie wszystkich Dwunastu Wszechświatów. Gokū zachowuje się zuchwale w stosunku do nich i dostaje burę od Beerusa. Kapłan prosi Gokū o przemowę, którą ten wygłasza. Pierwsi maja walczyć Basil i Bū, który zasypia. Satan budzi go dając mu czekoladkę, a Gokū proponuje zabawę z Basilem. Po zjedzeniu czekolady, demon wchodzi na ring. Basil kopie przeciwnika, który nie może nic zrobić. Bū zostaje powalony na deski, ale okazuje się, że demon tylko się bawi i zaczyna atakować przeciwnika. Kiedy Basil wysadza ring energetycznym pociskiem, Mister Satan zostaje ranny. Bū się wścieka i rani Basila. Wilk zostaje wyrzucony z ringu, ale obaj Zenō nie są zadowoleni z wyniku i każą walczyć do końca. Kaiōshin z Dziewiątego Wszechświata daje swojemu zawodnikowi lek, który powiela jego siłę. Basil rani Bū, który regeneruje się i nokautuje przeciwnika. Po walce Bū uzdrawia rany Satana, który okazuje mu wdzięczność za dobrą walkę i pomoc. Na ring wchodzą Lavender i Gohan. Przeciwnik na samym początku go oślepia. Mężczyzna obrywa, dopóki nie naucza się rozpoznawać położenia przeciwnika po odgłosach jego kroków. Gohan nie chce fasolki senzu oferowanej przez Kaiōshina. Gokū odbiera bogu fasolki i jest dumny z postawy syna. Kiedy Lavender unosi się w powietrze, Gohan zmienia się w SSJ i wysyła fale energii, które odbijając się od przeciwnika, wracają do niego informując o jego położeniu. Jednak przemiana sprawia, że trucizna wilka szybciej roznosi się po jego ciele. Gohan słabnie, ale szybko zbiera się w sobie i rzuca Lavenderem o ring. Kiedy przeciwnik leży, Gohan wstaje ciesząc się z wygranej, ale mdleje. Gokū podaje mu senzu. Gokū podaje mu senzu. Razem słuchają oświadczenia Najwyższego Kapłana. Gokū walczy z Bergamo, który prosi o anulowanie pomysłu niszczenia przegranych wszechświatów, jeśli wygra tę walkę. Wilk pochłania siłę ciosów przeciwnika. Saiyanin zmienia się w SSJ zasilając wilka. Pokonuje przeciwnika używając mocy SSJ Blue, która jest zbyt duża dla Bergamo. Bergamo przegrywa. Obaj Zenō są zadowoleni z poziomu walk. Toppo wyzywa Gokū na pojedynek. Wojownik sprawiedliwości z 11 Wszechświata atakuje Gokū i zmusza go do zamiany w SSJ. W tej formie wyłamuje Gokū rękę, jednak mężczyzna nastawia sobie ramię. Kiedy Saiyanin sobie nie radzi, przybiera formę SSJ Blue i pokonuje przeciwnika. Gokū chce podać Toppo dłoń, ale ten okazuje mu pogardę i odchodzi. Podczas walki w Gohanie odzywa się saiyańska krew, która każe mu być dumnym z taty i cieszyć się z przyszłych walk. Kiedy Najwyższy kapłan zdradza szczegóły daty Turnieju Mocy, Gokū wraz z resztą Ziemian, Kaiōshinami, Beerusem i Whisem wraca na planetę Kaiōshinów. Beerus krzyczy na niego o to, że ryzykuje istnieniem wszechświata, Whis ich rozdziela, a Gokū myśli o zwerbowaniu ekipy, która pokona każdego przeciwnika. Tu Chichi gotuje dla Bulmy, która ćwiczy z gangiem Pilafa przed porodem. Bogowie i Whis zjadają większość przyrządzonych przez Chichi potraw, Goten i Trunks ćwiczą razem i ustawiają łóżeczko dla dziecka, Vegeta czeka aż żona zwolni jego salę treningową, a Gokū i Gohan rozmawiają o kandydatach na uczestników Turnieju Mocy. Obaj stawiają na Kurilína, Gokū leci go sprowadzić. Chcą też zwerbować C17 i C18. Pojawia się Yǐnchá, który chce zobaczyć dziecko Bulmy. Usłyszawszy o turnieju marzy o swoim udziale. Bierze swoja porcję jedzenia i odlatuje. Whis odbiera poród Bulmy. Wszyscy bohaterowie zachwycają się dzieckiem, którego mama nazywa Bra. Kurilín przeprowadza dzieci i staruszki przez drogę, zdejmuje z drzew koty i łapie drobnych złodziei, kiedy zjawiają się Gohan i Gokū zgadza się wziąć udział w Turnieju Mocy. Gokū namawia też C18 obiecując jej 10 mln Zeni. Kurilín walczy z Gohanem i pokonuje go 100-krotnym Taiyō-kenem, potem walczy z Gokū, ale C18 przerywa walkę. Małżeństwo chce walczyć razem, Gokū rezygnuje z walki. Gohan mówi Marron, że jej rodzice wygrali. C18 mówi, że C17 jest strażnikiem w rezerwacie przyrody, ale nie wie, którym. Gokū postanawia zapytać o to Dende. Po drodze wpada do Mistera Satana, wyczuwając energię Bū, gdzie ten odbywa trening. Demon schudł i stał się silniejszy. Obaj walczą ze sobą, Bū wyrzuca Gokū poza wyznaczony przez Satana ring. Saiyanin leci do Dende, który mówi mu, gdzie przebywa C17. Gohan odnajduje Piccolo i proponuje mu udział w Turnieju Mocy. Nameczanin godzi się wystąpić i proponuje Gohanowi wspólny trening. Mężczyzna zgadza się z nim trenować. Kaiōshini i Hakaishini wszystkich Wszechświatów oprócz 7 naradzają się jak przetrwać Turniej Mocy. Toppo spotyka się ze swoim generałem. Obaj lecą wspomóc innego Żołnierza Dumy, który walczy z potworem atakującym jego planetę. Razem we trzech zabijają potwora i obezwładniają kosmitę, który nim sterował. Toppo opowiada towarzyszom broni o Turnieju Mocy. Jiren trenuje w samotności. Dende opowiada Gokū o rodzinie C17 i narodzinach Ūba, informuje go o wielu silnych Ziemianach. Dende zabiera Gokū nad wyspę, gdzie jest C17. Okazuje się, że chroni on gatunki wyspy przed kłusownikami. Pokonuje jedną grupę, pojawia się Gokū. Razem pokonują kolejną grupę. Siedemnastka prosi, by Saiyanin uważał na zwierzęta i nie zabijał ludzi. Po ucieczce kłusowników C17 pokazuje ostatniego osobnika minotaura, po którego rogi przybywają kłusownicy, cyborg nie pozwala atakować potwora, który stał się agresywny po spotkaniu z ludźmi. Wieczorem przy ognisku C17 opowiada Gokū o swojej żonie i trójce dzieci, w tym 2 adoptowanych i wspominają dawne czasy. Cyborg pokazuje zdjęcia swojej rodziny w telefonie. Gokū mówi mu o Turnieju Mocy, ale Siedemnastka nie jest zainteresowany, bo nie chce opuścić swoich zwierząt nawet na godzinę. Nawet wizja wymazania Wszechświata nie robi na nim wrażenia. Na wyspę przybywają kosmiczni kłusownicy poszukujący rogów minotaura. Tymczasem Beerus najada się i wysypia za wszystkie czasy u Korporacji Kapsuła. Gokū opowiada C17 o super smoczych kulach. Kiedy zjawiają się kłusownicy i zabierają zwierzęta z wyspy, obaj lecą na ich statek. Mężczyźni pokonują kosmitów i ich szefa, który grozi detonacją bomby ukrytej w swoim ciele. Gokū zabiera go na planetę Kaiō, tam okazuje się, że bomby nie było, tylko fajerwerki. Mężczyźni uwalniają złapane przez nich zwierzęta. Jako aresztuje kłusowników, C17 zgadza się wystąpić w turnieju, żeby poprosić smoka o statek, na którym będzie pływać z rodziną. C18 rozmawia z Kurilínem o dziecinności swego brata, Marron rysuje zwierzątka na kartkach. Beerus ma koszmary związane z Gokū. Gohan trenuje z Piccolo, który pokazuje mu jego słabe i mocne strony i daje rady jak wygrać Turniej Mocy. Nameczanin zwierza się, że Gokū odwiedził go wcześniej i zdradził słabe i silne strony syna. Uczeń i mistrz wspominają i analizują walki Gohana z przeszłości. Piccolo prowokuje mężczyznę do osiągnięcia poziomu mistic, Gohan rozstępuje mocą chmury, ale i tak przegrywa uznając przedwcześnie walkę za zakończoną. wieczorem przy ognisku decydują się ćwiczyć do samego turnieju. Bulma dzwoni do znajomych poinformować ich o narodzinach Bra. Goten i Trunks nie radzą sobie z przewinięciem dziewczynki, Goten mówi przyjacielowi jak założyć pieluchę, ale i tak mu się nie udaje, więc Vegeta ich wyręcza. Whis tłumaczy Beerusowi dlaczego lepiej nie informować ludzi o zagrożeniu. Cabba prosi o udział w turnieju swojego mistrza, Renso, ale ten odmawia z powodu niesprawnej nogi i proponuje udział swojej siostry Caulifly. Saiyanin leci ją odnaleźć. Dziewczyna trenując pokonała wszystkich swoich przeciwników. Yǐnchá wierzy, że Gokū przyjdzie zaproponować mu udział w turnieju, więc czeka na niego, żeby odmówić mu udziału w turnieju, Pǔěr stara się go przekonać, że Gokū nie zamierza proponować mu udziału, ale mężczyzna nie dopuszcza kotka do głosu. Gokū leci zwerbować Tiān, który prowadzi własną szkołę walki. Pojawia się Yurin, która chce się zemścić za to, że Tiānjīnfàn i Jiǎozi zostawili ją u Żurawiego Pustelnika.Ten nie chce jej uczyć więc dziewczyna używa czarnej magii, by opanować jego uczniów. Mężczyźni zaczynają burzyć miasteczko. Jiǎozi, Gokū i Ten obezwładniają ich. Yurin opętuje Rōshiego, który pokonuje Tiānjīnfàn. Jiǎozi podnosi jej sukienkę, dekoncentrując ją, a Gokū pokonuje danego mistrza. Ten, który początkowo nie chciał zostawić swojej szkoły, teraz godzi się walczyć w Turnieju Mocy i uczyć Yurin, widząc jej determinację, kiedy dziewczyna poprzysięga zemstę i dalsze treningi magii. słysząc o nagrodzie Rōshi również zgadza się wziąć udział w turnieju. Galeria 【ドラゴンボール超】2017年2月5日(日)スタート新章「宇宙サバイバル編」予告PV第1弾|Oficjalny trailer do nowej sagi Dragon Ball Super "Universe Survival Saga". Premiera nowej sagi odbędzie się 05.02.2017r. o 9:00 czasu JST na kanale Fuji TV w Japonii (godzina 1:00 czasu UTC +1 w Polsce). Nowy plakat do sagi przetrwania wszechświata.jpg|Na plakacie widzimy rodzeństwo - Android 17 i 18 oraz nowego anioła z bogiem zniszczenia! Universal Survival Tournament Trailer - Female Broly, New Gods of Destruction|Oficjalny trailer do najnowszej sagi Dragon Ball Super - Saga przetrwania Wszechświata. Nowi bogowie, nowe anioły, nowi Kaiōshini oraz nowi przeciwnicy! en:Universe Survival Saga fr:Saga de la Survie de l'Univers es:Saga de Supervivencia Universal Kategoria:Sagi Kategoria:Dragon Ball Super Kategoria:Sagi Dragon Ball Super